The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
As any gardener will attest, having the right tool for the right job makes all the difference in the world. To this end, consumers often fill their sheds and garages with items such as dustpans for picking up dust or debris; buckets for carrying tools, plants and vegetables from one location to another; and garden sifters for picking up and separating coarse and fine particles.
While these devices work independently to fulfill their respective objectives, their use requires a user to purchase, store and then carry a plurality of different tools to the site where they are needed. Accordingly, it would be beneficial to provide a single integrated device capable of performing a plurality of functions that does not suffer from the above noted drawbacks.